Brooke's Apology
by stephsbooks
Summary: Brooke and Peyton had another fight over Lucas again and are not speaking to each other. Brooke learns how important her friendship with Peyton really is and goes to apologize to her in her bedroom. Breyton (somewhat short) One-Shot !


AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first Brooke/Peyton one-shot and I know I haven't written much and I'm sorry. It is because I only write stories when I think of them before I go to sleep. Most of the time, I actually DO go to sleep haha so I don't really write the stories. But tonight, I don't feel tired so enjoy :)

-/-/-/-

It was late in the afternoon when Haley was at the cafe, busy typing up her History paper that was due on Wedensday. She was kind of stuck for once. Maybe she wasn't really paying attention to the paper more than she was on her broken marriage with Nathan. She really needed to get her mind off of that topic. Haley decided to go see if Peyton can give her opinion on to what she has so far seeing as Peyton does a really good job with letting Haley know how she strongly feels with her actions and they are in History together. She gathered up her textbook, laptop and mocha and said goodbye to Karen before she left the cafe.

On her way to Peyton's place, she remembered that Brooke and Peyton had just recently got into a fight over Lucas again and it probably wouldn't be the right time to ask for her opinion. She stopped all of the sudden to think about it, then started walking again when she figured that Brooke and Peyton always go through with everything, no matter how bad the situation is. It has been almost three weeks and they probably made up by now.

She got to Peyton's place and knocked somewhat softly on the door, expecting it to open within about a minute. Haley waited for a little bit before she gently grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, half-hoping that it would be locked for the fear of barging in would somehow cause Peyton to not ever talk to her again.

"Peyton?" Haley softly yelled into the what felt like an empty house. She heard soft crying in the upstairs bedroom that she positively knew was Peyton in her bedroom. "I'm coming up!" She said as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She saw Peyton sitting at the edge of her bed with a box of valuables and a picture frame held in her hand.

"Is everything alright?" Haley asked stupidly because she knew for certain that everything was in-fact, not alright with Peyton at the moment. Haley stood still at the doorway as Peyton was looking at the picture with her hand over her mouth.

"Brooke." Peyton said after a moment. "This is me and Brooke's box that we like to put little valuable items in to look in it every once in a while," She stopped to sniffle and sighed before returning to her sentence. "to remind ourselves of the awesome days that we shared." Haley felt tears at her eyes after she looked through the box and the picture in Peyton's hand.

"Look, Peyton," Haley said in a soft voice. "I can talk to Brooke. You two can work it out, I know it."

"It's nice of you, Haley," Peyton sniffled. "But it's Brookes decision. If she wants to talk to me, she will. And if we're going to keep doing this for the rest of our lives, then it was a great 11 or so years with her." Peyton spoke as she looked down at her thighs and took heavy breaths.

"Peyton, we both know that I'm going to talk to her anyway, right? For the sake of you both and for everybody else that cares about you. I- We hate seeing you two like this. And it make Lucas feel like crap, too. Not like he won't feel like crap after you two make up but he can't stand knowing that you two split because of him. I'm going to talk to Brooke." Haley put a hand on Peyton's shoulder and rubbed it before she got up to leave the room.

"Okay," Peyton called after her. "But don't yell at her, please." Haley turned around to look at her and laughed. "Sure thing." And left her room.

-o-o-o-

"Okay, Brooke. We need to talk," Haley said as she opened the door to her apartment where both she and Brooke lived. "One moment, tutor girl. I'm doing my hair." Brooke called from the bathroom down the hall. Haley sighed as she closed the door and leaned still standing on the couch.

A few moments later, Brooke appeared from the bathroom in a belly-button tank top and cotton booty shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun that she probably spent a while on to make it look messy and sexy, hence the 'Im doing my hair' part.

"What's up?" Brooke asked as she smiled with her dimples more than visible on her face. Haley sighed deeply. "Peyton's really upset right now," She said, trying to look deeply into Brooke's hazel eyes.

Brooke scoffed as she rolled her eyes at Haley.

"You called me all the way over here to talk about Peyton?"

"Okay, first of all," Haley started, "It's only a walk down the hallway like what you do every day, and second; Peyton really needs you, Brooke." Brooke was now standing behind the kitchen counter spreading Nutella on a slice of bread. "Really now?" Brooke asked. "Did she need me when she was stealing my boyfriend away from me for the SECOND time? After she promised she would never do it again?" She put the jar of Nutella away. "I'm sure." She said sarcastically as she took a bite of the bread.

Haley walked over to the counter and sat on a high chair facing Brooke.

"I went over to her place earlier to see what her opinion was on my essay so far. I found her on her bed, crying. And you know what she was holding in her hands? A picture. Of you and Peyton when you two were much younger. There was also a box at her feet. She told me that you guys would always put stuff in there as reminders. She showed me a lot of stuff and I could tell that she was obviously hurting. Brooke, she could barely speak!" Haley had her eyes on Brooke the entire time and noticed that her eyes were watering as she was describing what happened at Peyton's place. Haley slowly extended her hand to place it on Brooke's. "She needs you, Brooke."

Brooke nodded as she wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand then placed it on top of Haley's. "Thanks, Haley," She walked over to the couch to grab her bag and walked out the door and made her way to Peyton's house. Haley smiled after her.

-o-o-o-

Brooke arrived at Peyton's house and ran up to her bedroom. She stopped at Peyton's bedroom doorway and dropped her bag before she ran up to Peyton's bed. Peyton looked up at her, and Brooke swore she saw a spark of joy and relief in her eyes. Brooke wrapped her arms around her best friend as they both fell back to the pillows. As their bodies both hit the bed, Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke's lower back.

"Oh, P. Sawyer. I'm so sorry!" Brooke cried into Peyton's hair. She kept repeatedly whispering "I'm sorry" and stroking Peyton's hair as Peyton sobbed into her shoulder. Peyton felt so safe arond Brooke, especially when she had her arms wrapped around her. Brooke kept whispering soothing things into Peyton's ear like "Shh..." and "It's going to be okay. I'm here now." until Peyton's breathing calmed to a more normal pace. She slightly pulled her face away from Brooke's now wet shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're here," Peyton whispered as she put her nose into the crook of Brooke's neck. Brooke stared at the ceiling as she stroked Peyton's hair. "I'll always be here. I'll never leave you," Brooke pulled apart slightly from Peyton to see her face, "You know that," and she kissed her forehead. Brooke rubbed Peytons back as she started apologizing. For every apology Brooke gave to Peyton, she gave her a kiss on the cheek or on her forehead or somewhere on her face.

Peyton took Brooke's face into her hands and let her nose touch Brooke's. "Brooke, I forgive you, of course I do," Peyton said in a raspy voice. "But do you forgive me?" Peyton asked. Brooke was about answer 'yes' without hesistation because that would be the correct answer right? She thought about it as she looked into Peyton's eyes. _She stole my boyfriend away from me. This wasn't the first time, either. I could barely forgive her before and now that she did it again, was I supposed to? I gave her a second chance, right? If you blow your second chance, then you're done, right? Ugh, stupid brain. Shut up! Of course I forgive Peyton! After what just happened in the past few minutes, it would be wrong to say no, wouldn't it? _

"Yes, Peyton. I forgive you. But what you did was still wrong."

"Yes, I understand, Brooke. I know you probably can't trust me anymore but if it doesn't hurt to say this, it will never happen again, I promise," Peyton put her head down as a signal for Brooke to crook her head up so Peyton can put her head back in the crook of Brooke's neck. Brooke sighed, "I believe you, Peyton." still rubbing Peyton's back and kissed her forehead. They stayed this way for about 30 minutes just cuddling and talking about their lives and the past when they were as close to each other as they are today. They recieved kisses from each other on their foreheads and cheeks and even played _Would You Rather_. Or rather, Brooke's version _"Who Would You Rather Do?". _

Brooke looked to the left out the window and noticed that the sky was dark. It was 11:50pm. "It's late," Brooke said and looked down at Peyton, who was still cuddled up beside her. Peyton looked up at Brooke.

"Spend the night?" she asked.

"Of course. I don't want to leave you anyway," Brooke hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "And when you wake up, I'll be right here, I promise. I won't leave anymore."

Peyton smiled into Brooke's neck and hugged her back tighter. "Thanks, Brooke," She mumbled. "I love you," Peyton said as she pushed herself up to give Brooke a kiss on the cheek. "Hmm. I love you, too, P. Sawyer," Brooke whispered. This time, Brooke didn't kiss Peyton on the forehead or on her cheek, but on her lips. Peyton kissed her back and laughed.

"Davis!" Peyton shrieked jokingly. Brooke giggled, "What?!" and kissed her again. Peyton kissed back passionately with a smile spread across her lips. _It's not like this is the first time we made out with each other,_ Peyton thought, _Brooke and I have a purely platonic relationship. Whenever one of us is sad or upset, a kiss from each other always makes us feel better. I love her and she loves me, and that can and will never change. _

Brooke broke apart the kiss with a laugh at the cieling. "Okay, okay. We need to go sleep!" As she pulled the blankets from under them. When they were younger, they would always have seperate blankets when they sleep in Peyton's bed but as they got older, they cared less. So they both went under the same blanket and cuddled again in almost the same position as they were before: Brooke's chin on Peyton's forehead, Peyton's head in the crook of Brooke's neck, Brooke's right arm around Peyton and her left arm folded up between the both of them, and Peyton's left arm around Brooke and her right arm beside Brooke's hand between them. Peyton reached out behind her to switch off the lamp and went back to Brooke. She managed to entwine their fingers together with the very little light in the room and felt Brooke smile. Brooke kissed the top of her head and said,

"I love you P. Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I love you, too, Brooke Penelope Davis," Peyton whispered into the brunettes neck.

"Good night."

"Night."


End file.
